The Kiss
by CSI-babe1
Summary: i saw the deleted scene of the D/L kiss on 2x24 charge of this post and wrote a one shot. i made it up so it doesn't follow what actually happened. please read and review


The kiss

Lindsay was sat in the back of the ambulance, following strict instructions from Stella to get seen to. Danny was standing looking up at the building, waiting for the rescue team to save flack, Mac and another guy.

"you're going to have to go to the hospital, get that cut cleaned out properly madam." the paramedic said. Lindsay sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine really, anyway I'm working so I'll drop by later ok." she said standing up and grabbing her coat. she walked back to where Danny and Stella stood, Stella looked at her and smiled.

"don't you feel better now?" she asked

"I suppose, they said I was to go to the hospital get it cleaned but I'll go later." Lindsay replied noticing Stella frown. "have they found them yet?"

"No, they're still looking. that's twenty minutes already." Danny said anxiously

"they will be fine Danny, and you Lindsay. Can you please just go to the hospital, I promise I'll call you with any news." Stella said waving her phone. Lindsay sighed again knowing she had no choice.

"fine, I'll go but really it's not that bad." she relied turning and heading down the street towards her car.

"Lindsay, wait up." Danny shouted. Lindsay turned around to see Danny run down the street. "can I come with you, might distract me a bit?" he asked. Lindsay nodded her head as she opened the car door.

--

They walked back through the doors after seeing the doctor. "hey is this way we came in?" Lindsay asked turning around and banged into Danny "sorry."

"sorry did I?" he asked pointing to her forehead

"no it's fine."

Danny lifted his hands and stroked her hair. "you should probably put something on that."

"it's better to let it breathe." Lindsay replied nodding her head. She looked up and down at him and leaned into kiss him. At first he was surprised but she deepened the kiss and put a hand around his neck. When they parted they stood and looked at each other. "I'm sorry I just…" she tried to say

"what you sorry for?" he asked looking at her smiling

"I just kissed you, I shouldn't have." she said looking down. Danny laughed and pulled her chin up and kissed her again. Lindsay put both her hand behind his neck and deepened the kiss.

"Danny? Lindsay?" Stella walked through the doors they had just walked through themselves. They pulled a part and looked at Stella. "Flack's in surgery, he should be fine." she said smiling

"thank god, I was so worried. How's Mac doing?" Lindsay asked, looking at Danny who was looking down. She took his hand and Stella grinned.

"Mac's fine, he saved Don's life." she replied.

"when's he gonna be out of surgery Stell?" Danny asked looking up, both women were shocked to see a tear fall down his cheek.

"Danny, he's gonna be fine." Lindsay reassured him. He looked at her and gave a weak smile.

"he should be out in two hours." Stella said walking over and placing a hand on his shoulders "like Lindsay said, he's gonna be ok. Just hang in there Danny." she said supportively. "I'm going back to the scene, you two take the day. I'll call if I really need help." they both nodded and walked away still hand-in-hand.

--

They were in the car on the way to Danny's place. Danny hadn't said anything and Lindsay was worried about him. "Dan, we can go back and see him when he gets out of surgery if you want." she said he looked over and smiled at her.

"thanks Linds, I just…he's my best buddy and I'm not there for him." he said letting another tear fall from his eyes. Lindsay had never seen him this emotional.

"you are in a way. He's in you're thoughts, that's a way of being there for him." she said smiling.

"I need to stop thinking about it. The more I do the more upset I am about it." he said sitting up. Lindsay smiled

"What do you want to talk about then?" she asked

"that kiss earlier." he replied. Lindsay blushed and he smiled "I tell you Montana you one hell of a kisser." he said watching her cheeks go even redder.

"thank you, you're not that bad yourself." she replied laughing

"wait only not bad. I was just surprised so I never got to give it my all." he said laughing "I bet if I kiss you again you would think I'm amazing."

"what are you saying Messer?" she asked

"nothing, I was just saying that's all." he said jokingly "hey we're here. You wanna come up?"

Lindsay thought for a minute _that's what they say in the movies before they go have sex. Do I really want to sleep with him…hell yeah, but would it effect our friendship?" _she looked at him and then realised that he was still waiting for an answer. "emm, yeah then we can go see flack afterwards." she said getting out the car.

--

He unlocked the door and let her walk in. his apartment was very clean and tidy and everything seemed to have a place. "nice place." she said standing behind his black leather couch.

"thanks, you want coffee?" he asked. Lindsay nodded and he walked around the breakfast bar and into the kitchen.

"so, when do you want to go to the hospital again?" she asked trying to make conversation. For some reason she was so nervous.

"I don't know, maybe in a few hours, let Flack rest first. They don't usually let visitors in straight away unless its direct family." he said handing her a cup of coffee. "you gonna stand there all day?" he asked, Lindsay blushed again and followed him to the couch.

"you play pool?" she asked noticing the pool table across the room.

"yeah, me and flack play sometimes." he said laughing. "I usually beat his ass, you any good?"

"good. I'm the best." she said over confidently. Danny raised his eyebrows and laughed "what I am, I bet I beat your ass anytime." she laughed

"I find that to hard to believe." he said laughing.

"you better believe it soon, I'm the best of the best." she stated

They both had drank about half their cup of coffee when their pagers went off. "it's flack, he's out of surgery." Danny said sighing

"you want to go now?" Lindsay asked taking his hand in hers

"yeah, so I can be there for him you know." he said kissing her hand gently. She smiled sweetly

"come on I'll drive." she said standing up and walking towards the door

"thanks Linds, you're really one of my best friends." he said as his eyes started to go watery again.

--

Stella waited for the both of them outside the recovery room. They walked up to her and she smiled. "how you doing kiddo?" she asked Danny. He smiled

"I'm fine thanks, Lindsay's been keeping me distracted." he said nudging Lindsay's, all of a sudden she blush bright red.

"yeah, we were talking about pool and stuff." she said nervously. Stella grinned and opened the door. "do you want me to come in with you?" she asked. Danny turned around and nodded, he took her hand and walked in the room.

--

It was six o'clock and visiting time was over. Lindsay and Danny walked out to the car. Danny still had Lindsay's hand in his. He pulled her to the side and kissed her passionately "thank you" was all he said afterwards and left Lindsay standing there in surprise. He was right he was a brilliant kisser.

Little did they know Stella sat in her car across the street and saw the whole thing. She laughed, they were so cute together.

--

Ok I know that this isn't how it went exactly but I saw the video of the deleted scene and decided to write a one shot

Please R&R


End file.
